


Unexpected

by K_booklover98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Ron Weasley, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Ron returns home from a long auror mission to learn some unexpected news.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Unexpected

Ron felt exhausted. Utterly and completely exhausted. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep for a year and a half. It was times like these where he hated his job. The life of an auror was not easy. He just couldn’t understand how Harry did it so easily, so _confidently_. Ron didn’t think that he could take it anymore. This last stunt had him gone for well over three months. They’d gotten an unexpected lead from a witness who had finally decided to come forward and share what they knew about the case he and Harry had been working on. It had been so sudden, all he could do was leave Hermione a note before he was off on his mission. He’d felt horrible about it, especially since he wasn’t able to communicate with her much during his mission. He didn’t have a mobile and owl postage could only be delivered back and forth to a certain extent, and Merlin only knew how far away from home Ron had been for the past couple of months.

As Ron floo’d into his and Hermione’s shared home he slumped over and sighed heavily. _Finally home, finally, finally, finally_. Ron took off his shoes, hung up his coat, and only made it as far as the couch before he plopped down on it with a loud sigh of relief.

“Ron?” came Hermione’s worried voice. “Is that you?”

“Hmm,” Ron nodded his head, then realized his wife probably couldn’t see him. “Yes, it’s me,” he said before frowning. “What are you doing up so late?”

There weren’t any lights on in the sitting room, only the fireplace that remained on where he noticed Crookshanks lay beside it without a care in the world. “Missed you too,” he said to the cat, only rolling his eyes slightly at it’s indifference towards him.

He did however, see the hallway light behind him turn on, meaning Hermione must have been in her home office working on paperwork. “Couldn’t sleep,” came her tired reply.

“I’m sorry,” Ron whispered hopelessly, hanging his head. Merlin, he’d missed her so much and the thought of Hermione being off on her own without him, not knowing where he was or what sorts of danger he was in twisted his insides with guilt.

“It’s okay,” she said, approaching Ron from behind the couch. “I’ve been okay,” she said, running a hand through Ron’s messy, dirty hair.

“I know, I just - I feel awful. I feel awful, I look awful - “

“You smell pretty awful too,” Hermione joked.

Ron looked up to the beautiful woman standing above him. “Gods, I’ve missed you,”

She gave him a warm smile, something he had also missed dearly. “I’ve missed you too,”

“I’m so sorry I just left,”

“I get it. It’s part of the job, always being on call and whatnot. I knew what I was getting myself into when you signed up for this. Of course it’s been hard, but it makes moments like these worth it,”

Ron gave her a small smile. “Still...I think I’m pretty much done after this one,”

“Finally had enough?”

“I think I had enough a long time ago, this was just the final breaking point,”

“You know I support you in everything you do,”

“I know,” he said, reaching a hand up to caress her face. “George has been bugging me to go help him around the joke shop. He’s looking to expand the business even more, and he could really use the help,”

“Is that something you’d be interested in doing?”

“Well, it’ll keep me home a lot more,” Ron said, smiling wide. “And it gives me more time with the family. I’ve missed all my nieces and nephews,”

“They’ve missed you just as much,” Hermione said. “And...speaking of kids…”

Ron perked up at that. “What?”

Hermione blushed, breaking eye contact for just a brief second. “Well, I was going to tell you this _before_ you left, although it’s given me more time to figure out how to break the news to you. Although I’m just as nervous now as I was three months ago to tell you - “

“Love, you’re rambling,”

Hermione gave a nervous chuckle. “Well, I’m just glad you’re back home now, otherwise there’d be someone new that I’d have to introduce to you,”

“Who? Your secret lover?” Ron teased.

“No, he’s only here on weekends,”

Ron laughed. “What are you talking about, Hermione?”

“Well, isn’t it obvious?” Hermione asked, leaned down, to kiss Ron’s forehead. “We are expecting,”

Ron made a face. “Expecting who? It’s the middle of the night”

Hermione giggled. “Well, we won’t know that for another two weeks, but if I had to guess, I’d say hopefully your soon to be daughter,”

“Wait what?” Ron asked, turning around on the sofa, completely facing Hermione. “Are you serious?”

Hermione smiled, nodding her head in confirmation. “Hmm, been sure for quite some time now. I mean, at first I was skeptical, but then…” she came around the couch so that Ron could see her somewhat extended tummy. “I’m pretty certain now,” she said caressing her stomach.

Ron’s mouth was hanging wide open. “I...I’ve been gone that long?”

Hermione nodded. “In your defense, I should have told you sooner. Like I said, I wanted to plan it right, have a cake reveal or make you play a guessing game or something,” she said, looking guilty. “I wasn’t trying to hide it from you, especially not for this long. And it didn’t feel like something to just send through an owl,”

“No, I understand,” Ron said, reaching out a hand to join Hermione’s in caressing her baby bump. “A little girl, huh?”

Hermione smiled. “That’s what I’ve been hoping for,”

“It’s not too late for me to help with picking names is it?”

“Well, I’d already settled on Harriet,”

“Absolutely not,”

Hermione let out a loud laugh. “Yeah, Harry wasn’t thrilled with that one either when I first told him,”

“Can you imagine? Naming her something like Harriet Potter Weasley?”

Hermione snorted. “Would be a bit weird,”

Ron shook his head. “It should be something pretty.”

Hermione moved to take a seat next to Ron. “Are we really discussing names right now?” she said with a giggle. “I mean, we’ve got a while. And don’t you want to take a shower and go to sleep?”

Ron leaned his head on Hermione’s shoulder. “I just found out my wife is pregnant, I’m excited! I can’t help it,”

“Can’t get attached to a name if we don’t even know what it is,”

“Well, if it’s a boy it’s Ronald Jr, so we’re good,”

“Really? I was thinking we’d change it up a bit, name him Richard,”

Ron wrinkled his nose at that. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“Might as well name him Hermes with that logic,”

Hermione made a disgruntled face. “No, absolutely not, no way,”

Ron laughed. “See? My point exactly,”

“Richard is way better than Hermes,”

“Yeah, well, so is Harriet, so, we’re moving on,”

Hermione pouted. “You’re no fun,”

“Oh stop it,” Ron said, lightly bumping his shoulder against Hermione’s. “We’ll come up with a name eventually. But you’re right, I’m dead tired,”

“Alright, come on then,” Hermione said, lifting herself up off the couch, before turning around and grasping Ron’s hand. “Off to bed we go,”

Ron didn’t protest, he simply took his wife’s lead as she pulled him to their bedroom for some much needed rest.


End file.
